


sugar honey honey

by petwerelizard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, not really - Freeform, sexy baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petwerelizard/pseuds/petwerelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You say that like it’s a hardship,” Stiles smirks.  “I can eat a whole pie by myself in one sitting.”<br/>“That’s disgusting,” Derek says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar honey honey

**Author's Note:**

> idek it's 1 am don't look at me

“Don’t add that in!” Derek bats at Stiles’ hands, preventing him from adding the marshmallows in.

“It makes it taste better,” Stiles whines, trying to shove Derek’s hands out of the way.

“There’s already too many things in here,” Derek shakes the bowl.

“There’s no such thing as too much of a good thing.” Stiles dumps them in. “You’ll see, it’s gonna taste awesome.”

“If they suck you’re eating all of this.”

“You say that like it’s a hardship,” Stiles smirks.  “I can eat a whole pie by myself in one sitting.”

“That’s disgusting,” Derek says.

“You say disgusting; others say it’s a talent.” Stiles takes a pinch of sugar and throws it Derek. It sprinkles on top of his black shirt. Derek glares at Stiles.

“Stop.”

“Nope!” Stiles sing songs. He plucks the bowl from Derek’s hands and begins to pour it in the pan.  When he’s done, he shoves the pan at Derek and takes the bowl, beginning to lick the leftovers.

“You’re going to get sick,” Derek tells him.

Stiles hops on top of the island and shrugs. “Oh well. Worth it.” He licks at the spoon, holding Derek’s gaze suggestively.

“No,” Derek says.  Stiles pouts, bottom lip jutting out. Stiles has obscenely pretty lips, too pink and too full.

“Why not?”

“Because the brownies are going to burn and then you’re going to blame me,” Derek says. It’s happened before.  

“I won’t!” Stiles protests.  “Come on, it’ll be like sexy baking. I’ll put fudge all over my dick.”

“Sexy baking,” Derek repeats, turning to put the pan into the oven. As he’s closing it, Stiles comes and presses his body against his, wrapping his arms around his Derek’s waist. “Stiles.”

“Mhhh,” Stiles hums, kissing his neck. Derek sighs and lets his head fall back to allow more access.

“Okay,” Derek says, closing his eyes, grinning.

“Yeah?” Stiles says, amused.

Derek turns around and kisses Stiles, licking into his mouth and tasting chocolate and marshmallows and sugar. Stiles grins like an obnoxious little shit, so Derek pinches his side, causing Stiles to yelp. He leaps backwards, trips over a random pot, and _somehow_ the bag of sugar ends up falling on him.

Derek bursts out laughing as Stiles sits in the ground, sputtering.

“Super sexy,” Derek says.

“I hate you,” Stiles says. “So much. You’re awful.”

“No you don’t,” Derek grins, grabbing Stiles’ hand and picking him off the ground. He tries to brush the sugar off him. Stiles pouts.

“You should lick it off of me,” Stiles says, wagging his eyebrows.

Derek leans in and licks a stripe along Stiles’ cheek.

“Ew,” Stiles laughs. “Gross. Bad dog.”

Derek makes a face. “Dog jokes? Still?”

“I’m not going to stop,” Stiles says. “So you’re just going to have to get used to them. You knew what you were getting into.”

Derek leans in and kisses him softly. “I did,” he says when he pulls back.

Stiles blushes.  “Dude.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Derek mocks. “Go get cleaned up.”

“You’re not gonna help?”

“If I do, we’ll never get out of the shower,” Derek says.

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “I’m not complaining.”

“Somebody has to make sure these don’t burn,” Derek points out.

Stiles waves a hand, smirking. “They’ll be fine.” He leans in and grabs Derek’s hand, pulling him up the stairs.

The brownies _do_ end up burnt, and Stiles yells at Derek for 10 minutes about not distracting him with his abs and eyebrows and general existence. Derek just rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles adds too much. Derek is a simple kinda guy.


End file.
